


Самая грустная песня в мире

by Karboni, Zaholustie_2020 (Zaholustie2019)



Series: Тексты R-NC [3]
Category: Black Sails, Treasure Island - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: Drama, Explicit Language, M/M, Meta Poetry, Singing, non-graphic necrophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22699984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karboni/pseuds/Karboni, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaholustie2019/pseuds/Zaholustie_2020
Summary: как капитан Флинт вернулся к пиратству.
Relationships: Captain Flint | James McGraw/Thomas Hamilton/Other(s)
Series: Тексты R-NC [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631758
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Самая грустная песня в мире

**Author's Note:**

> Страшно далека поэзия от автора. Стих.

— Я песню спою вам про Дарби Макгроу, про Дарби Макгроу, песню без рифмы, зачем песне рифма, когда под волынку ее мы исполним про Дарби Макгроу? Он не был пиратом, наш Дарби Макгроу, возил контрабандный табак, безделушки, шелка дорогие, дешевые вина, и горя не знал, бедный Дарби Макгроу. Но раз на плантации лорда увидел, с мотыгой и книгой стоял над грядою, и Дарби свихнулся, и спел ему песню, про Дарби Макгроу, который был счастлив, и весел, и звоном песет окружен, словно криками чаек на вольном просторе, что кружат часами над барком свободным, с запретным товаром для сраных голландцев. И лорд впечатлен был, раскинул объятья, и стали они возлежать не как братья, а словно влюбленные в ножны клинки, или же кролики, попавшиеся в силки, или монеты, попавшие в кошельки.

Не знаю, как объяснить почтенной публике доступнее. Короче, они трахались.

Но лорд оказался коварней змеи, и сердце разбил он несчастному Дарби, когда на плантацию привезли соперника рыжего, а я говорил вам, как рыжие твари коварны и жадны? И бились они бы за сердце красивого лорда, еще дня четыре до смерти злодейской, хуи б оторвали и выбили зубы, а почки висели б на остром мачете.

Не так страшно, леди, не трите глазки, но перерезанным горлом они вряд ли бы удовлетворились.

Но лорд благородный устал от их драки и грозно сказал, что раз выбрать не может, а бойня меж ними идет двое суток, то будут втроем они жить под луною, под звездами и под прибойной волною, и если из них, дураков, кто не понял, то это его предпоследнее слово, а словом последним услышат «Прощайте», не так уж бедна мужиками страна, и да хранит господь тебя, Южная и Латинская Америка!

И нечего делать, и Дарби Макгроу, и рыжий пират разделили недели, и так худо-бедно над лордом потели, и годы летели, колибри свистели, лианы росли, тростники зеленели, и, раз возвратившись домой с одной маленькой, но очень прибыльной операции, имеющей отношение к работорговле, увидел священника Дарби Макгроу, стоял тот на пирсе, лил слезы и ром и молвил Макгроу, ударив крестом: Усоп драгоценный наш лорд благородный, и с трупом закрылся пират в леднике. Спустись же, мой сын, и останки достань, ведь там на ступенях уже возлегли те пятеро, кто согласились пойти.

Дело — дрянь, короче.

Мысль Дарби о том, что проклятый рыжий пират ебет мертвое тело любви его жизни, едва не привела страну к катаклизму, анархизму и остракизму. И Дарби Макгроу ворвался к пирату, вырвал из лап хладный труп, ведь по факту замерз в леднике вор прекрасных останков и двигаться смог после виски и рома, а так же сигары.

Короче, лорда похоронили. 

И горе покрыло своим черным тленом, и боль превратилась в град ядер из скорби, рыдали, грозили горам кулаками, плевали они в равнодушное солнце, и Дарби спросил: если правильно помню, один раз уже хоронил его вроде? Как ты перенес ту потерю и выжил? Я в море ушел, отвечал ему рыжий, лил кровь англичан и французов и прочей отвратительной пиздобратии, построил республику, сам же разрушил, угробил команду-другую, не помню, стал Смертью на море, чуток отпустило. Так нужно вернуться! И небо завыло, и море вскричало, и они решили, начнем все сначала.

Шли годы, и рыжий пират умирает, сказав на прощанье не Господи, отпусти мне грехи или проваливай в ад, а: дай мне рому, Дарби Макгроу, и я полечу туда, где меня уже ждут и, конечно, простят. Дай мне рому, Дарби Макгроу.

Вы плачете, господин обвинитель? Не надо, вы лучше сразу скажите: помилован Дарби, уже он наказан, над сердцем измученным закон не властен.

— Секретарь? Прибавьте к списку обвинений мужеложество. Повесить.


End file.
